


Your Hair!

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [78]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Hair, Haircuts, I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER TAGS, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insecure Slade Wilson, M/M, Nudity, Wintergreen ships them, mentioned Adeline Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick comes home to discover Slade has cut his hair and though he's sad at first, the night ends with an unexpected yet not unwanted surprise
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	Your Hair!

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about writing this the other day and then didn't. Then today I impulsively got my long hair cut based on a style of Dick Grayson's hair in the comics, so I decided to write this

“Your hair!”

Slade tried not to audibly sigh as he looked up to where Dick was staring at him, wide eyed and shocked, from the doorway to the kitchen while Wintergreen chuckled on the other side of the table.

Deciding to feign ignorance for a bit longer in the hopes that maybe DIck would let it go and it wouldn’t be a conversation he had to deal with, Slade replied,

“What about it?”

By the way Dick spluttered and gestured wildly, Slade could tell there was no way this was just going to slide off Dick’s back without a conversation needing to be had. Great. Exactly what Slade needed this late at night.

“You cut it,” Dick remarked as he walked over and reached out to run his fingers through Slade’s now short hair. “It was long when you left yesterday and now it’s short.”

“So?”

Dick made a small distressed noise, continuing to run his fingers through Slade’s hair as he murmured in a pouting tone,

“I liked it long. You looked nice with it long. Why did you cut it?”

Wintergreen hummed. “Come on, Slade,” he drawled, ignoring the near murderous look the mercenary shot him. “Don’t torture the kid. Look at those big blue eyes, how can you not tell him?”

Slade heaved a sigh, muttering under his breath, “I’m going to kill you,” to Wintergreen before reaching up to take Dick’s wrist and remove the acrobat’s hand from his hair. “When I was working a contract yesterday, there was a confrontation.”

Dick frowned, waiting until Slade had released his wrist to sit in the kitchen chair next to him.

“Alright?” he asked, unsure what this had to do with Slade’s hair.

“During the scuffle, I lost my helmet and…” Slade ground his teeth together before going on. “The target got a hold of my hair, attempted to use it to pull me off guard.”

“He had to chop his own hair off with his katana,” Wintergreen cut in after deciding Slade was dragging it out too long.

“It was originally longer than this,” Slade explained, gesturing to his chin where Dick assumed his hair must have been after he’d cut it off. “But I….thought you would like it better if it was much shorter, instead.”

“You got it cut like this for me?” Dick asked.

Slade glanced at Wintergreen before letting out a breath and replying, “Yes, little bird. I cut it this short because I thought you would like it.” he shifted. “If you don’t-”

“No, no, I didn’t say that,” Dick rushed to correct, reaching out to brush his fingers over Slade’s hair again. “I was just surprised, that’s all.” he leaned back, thinking. “I mean...it’s kind of growing on me, really.”

“See?” Wintergreen told Slade, smiling. “I told you he’d like it.” To Dick, he said. “Slade was really worried that you weren’t going to like it. He wanted to wait until you got back to ask your thoughts.”

“Must you tell him everything?” Slade growled at his old friend.

“You’re married, there’s no secrets between the two of you anymore,” Wintergreen replied with a smile. “Besides, he probably thinks it’s cute or something.”

“I used the word ‘cute’ in reference to Slade once, before we even started dating, and he broke my fingers,” Dick chirped up. “So I wouldn’t say that.”

“No?” Slade asked, having no recollection of having ever broken Dick’s fingers for  _ that _ particular reason but he was sure he had. Past Slade had been a bitch. “What word would you use?”

“Sweet,” Dick replied, smiling. “I think it's sweet that you wanted to do a hairstyle you thought I’d like.”

Slade merely rolled his eyes before asking, “Don’t you have to go take a shower?”

Dick blinked. “I do?” he asked, frowning. At Slade’s pointed look, he cleared his throat and stood,

“I mean, yeah, I do. Sure. Alright, uh, I’m going to take a shower. By Wintergreen.”

“See you, Dick,” Wintergreen said, smiling as he watched the acrobat head back to the bedroom, waiting until the door was closed to turn to Slade and remark, “That was rude.”

“And you’re a piece of shit,” Slade replied. “Yet here we are.”

“ _ I’m _ the piece of shit?” Wintergreen asked, chuckling. “Slade, I can think of a thousand things that make you so much worse than I am.”

“Yet no one is asking, are they?”

“They don’t have to, I could share anyway. I’m sure Dick would love to hear some stories about seventeen year old Slade Wilson pining over his military superior.”

“You think my  _ husband _ wants to hear stories about me falling in love with my  _ ex-wife? _ ” Slade asked, stressing the marital words with a raised eyebrow.

Wintergreen chuckled. “That wouldn’t be the focus,” he corrected. “I meant I’m sure he’d love to hear how much of a dumbass fool you were back then.”

“And how do  _ you _ know?”

“Adeline talks.”

Slade sighed. “Of course she does,” he muttered. He ran his hands over his face before straightening up and asking Wintergreen, “Can I see you out?”

Wintergreen merely chuckled. “I think that’s the most polite way you’ve kicked me out of your house in years,” he remarked as he stood. “Usually you just say-”

“Get out.”

“Exactly. Have a good night, Slade. Tell Richard I said goodnight.”

Slade merely grunted in reply.

…………………………..

“You know, I really do like your hair,” Dick remarked where he was laying in bed, watching Slade get dressed on the other side of the room. “It really suits you.”

Slade hummed though there was no denying the smile on his face. “Thank you, little bird.”

“Although...I just…” Dick sighed. “What am I supposed to grip now?”

Slade stilled, frowning, taking a moment to process Dick’s words before turning around and asking,

“Excuse me?”

The smile on his husband’s face, however, was all Slade needed to see to understand what Dcik had just been implying. Slade laughed out loud, shaking his head fondly as he turned fully to face the acrobat and remark,

“I suppose you’re just going to have to figure something out then.”

Dick grinned, sliding out of bed and revealing to Slade the fact that he was wearing absolutely nothing under their sheets. Probably hadn’t been since Slade had gotten into the shower twenty minutes later.

“You little prick,” Slade murmured Dick sauntered over. “You planned this.”

Dick grinned. “Why don’t you figure it out?” he murmured.

Slade huffed, shaking his head. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Good.”


End file.
